The Post-Crash Us
by VessieD
Summary: Tony is released from the hospital after the crash and Ziva gets an order to take care of him. Will they finally tell each other about their feelings? Could be seen as a sort of a sequel to my previous fic "Tony's head, Ziva's heart".
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I wrote at like 2 am. I'll be happy if you write a review and let me know how you liked it (and if I should continue :)). Thanks!**

****Tony and Ziva are ready to talk about their feelings openly. Now it's just about finding the right moment to bring it up.**  
**

* * *

Although both of them were now ready to discuss whatever it was (not) happening between them, they sort of didn't have time for that. Ziva was determined to find Bodnar more than ever, and since they went against the orders, they had to be extremely careful. It was clear they'll have to suffer some kind of a punishment when it's over, but no one really cared about that right now.

Abby was beyond mad, and if she could, she would grab a gun and go hunt Bodnar with them. However, she was trying to be as useful as possible in the lab, calling Gibbs nearly every hour to check if everyone's okay. He didn't blame her for that.

Tony demanded being released from hospital, claiming to be ready to join the manhunt, even though his injuries still hurt like hell. Eventually, he got released, but he had to promise he will rest and stay away from the case. That obviously drove him mad, because there was nothing he wanted to do more than join them, be part of the team, do something.

It had its perks, though. Gibbs saw how seriously Ziva took this Bodnar mission. She often forgot to eat, she slept like three hours and he was afraid what that might to do her, therefore he appointed her to look after Tony until he fully recovers.

She protested, but then she had to pack her things and she was knocking on Tony's door an hour later.

"Hi! Wow, you look angry. Did I do something?"

"No."

"Something happened, then?"

"Not really. Gibbs took me off the case."

"You, too? Welcome to the club."

"I'm supposed to take care of you."

"And you look happy about it," he said with irony in his voice. "Come in."

She put her backpack on the couch and took off her jacket. What is she supposed to do there? Tony is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. She'd be of more use in the field.

"So, you want something to eat?" he asked her.

"No, thanks, I had..." She stopped to think. "I had something earlier."

"Something earlier meaning a biscuit three days ago? I'm gonna order a pizza. Or two."

"Thanks." She sat on the couch and realized how tired she was.

He came back with the phone. "Any special requests?" he asked, but then he saw she fell asleep.

"You know how to take care of a man," he laughed quietly and put the phone on the coffee table.

Knowing from experience that sleeping on a couch is more like a torture than a rest, he carried her to his bed, covered her with a blanket and stroked her cheek tenderly.

She slept for five hours straight. In the meantime, Tony watched three movies, ordered pizza twice, read the news and then was on the phone with Abby for over an hour. When she hung up, because she made a discovery that required calling Gibbs, the bedroom door opened.

"I am so sorry," Ziva said, rubbing her eyes. "I am probably the worst Tony-sitter ever."

"You needed to get some sleep. You can't keep me company if you're tired."

"You could have just leaved me on the couch, my back is fine."

"I've saved you the last piece of pizza."

"That is very nice of you."

"I was just kidding."

"Oh, okay. I am not hungry, anyway."

"I've saved you whole pizza. You're starving."

Ziva laughed a little. "Do you think I could take a quick shower?"

"Of course. I'll get you a towel."

"Can I borrow a T-shirt?"

"Sure you can. Any preferred colour?"

"Surprise me," she smiled at him and went to the bathroom.

He gave her one of his black T-shirts with his university logo. Firstly, it was one of the few that were clean (he haven't been in mood for doing laundry since he got back from the hospital) and secondly, she looked damn hot in black.

While she was taking shower, he made them coffee and warmed up the pizza he ordered for her hours ago.

"It smells delicious," she said, walking out of the bathroom.

"It smells better than it tastes. It'll probably taste like rubber."

"I am so hungry I could eat... Was a wolf, or a horse?"

"Horse, but whatever suits you," he winked at her.

She sat on the chair and started eating.

"I never thought I would say it, but you look better than me in that T-shirt."

"Thank you. It's very comfortable."

He caught himself thinking whether she's wearing bra. That was not the kind of thoughts he should have, at least not in that moment.

"So, how's the manhunt going?"

"We tracked and hunt down five of Bodnar's allies. He has got a few left, though. But we are getting closer. He is in Maryland."

"He doesn't stand a chance. Every agency in the States is looking for him."

"Do not forget Mossad. I hope they will not get to him first."

"Why?"

"They would shoot him, no questions."

"Isn't that what we want, to get rid of him?"

"Yes, but I would prefer to talk to him before I put a bullet in his head."

"You wanna know why he did it?"

She nodded. "He owes me an explanation. I want to know his motives."

"I hope you'll get your closure."

"I cannot wait for this to be over."

"Tell me about it. Two people can't even hold hands without being sideswiped."

He noticed she blushed. Ziva David blushed, when he mentioned holding hands.

"So, since I feel embarrassed for you taking care of me and not the other way round, I should probably do something for you now," she said and put the empty plate in the sink.

"You're doing it already. You're distracting me from self-pity."

"Why would you pity yourself?"

"Because I'm no use to the team right now. I feel useless and I'll feel more useless if they catch Bodnar without me."

"You are not useless, Tony," she shook her head and sat on the couch next to him, leaving a reasonable gap between them. "You saved my life in that car."

"Thank god you weren't driving," he laughed.

She gave him a nudge and smiled. "How are you ribs?"

He touched his chest and screwed his face. "They'll be okay."

"I remember one time when I was in Mossad, they sent me to Italy to take down a terrorist who was hiding there... I broke a rib in a fight, but I couldn't go to the hospital, you know, Mossad orders... I think I have never been in so much pain as I was those three days."

"Ouch. Did you catch that guy?"

"Yes, I did."

"With a broken rib, no painkillers?"

"Yes."

"You are a remarkable woman, Miss David."

"This makes me remarkable?"

"The fact you're a killer ninja and at the same time a delicate woman makes you remarkable."

She blushed again. "Tony, I think we should... I was thinking..."

"Yeah, me too."

"We should discuss a certain matter..."

"We probably should," he nodded.

There was a slightly awkward moment of silence. When Tony finally plucked up the courage to start, the doorbell rang.

"I will get that," Ziva said and hoped it's just a doorstep seller and not someone from the team.

It turned out it was neither. When she opened the door, she almost got a heart attack.

"Ilan?!" she gasped

"Ziva, I need to talk to you." He sounded desperate and he looked like hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the next chapter. Bodnar showed up at Tony's apartment and interrupted Tony and Ziva's talk. How will they deal with him?**

* * *

**Previously on "Post-crash" Us:**

...

_It turned out it was neither. When she opened the door, she almost got a heart attack._

_ "Ilan?!" she gasped_

_ "Ziva, I need to talk to you." He sounded desperate and he looked like hell._

...

"Who is it, Zee? If it's the Jehova's Witnesses, just tell them that - WHOA!" Tony stared at Bodnar, incapable of moving. A few seconds later, however, he reached for his gun, and pointed it at Ilan.

"What the hell are you doing here? Ziva, get back."

She made a step back.

"I need to talk to Ziva," Bodnar repeated.

"How did you know where to find her?"

"I tracked her phone." He looked at the T-shirt Ziva was wearing. "But I had a pretty good idea where to find her."

"Come in," Ziva said with a firm voice and opened the door a bit more.

"Are you serious? You're gonna invite a Mossad psychotic killer in my apartment?" Tony's voice was almost unnecessarily loud.

"He owes me answers. Your gun, Ilan. And the knife."

He handed her over his gun and knife and then crossed the threshold.

"I am so gonna regret this," Tony mumbled as he was closing the door.

"I am sorry about the crash," Bodnar said. "It should've scared you off."

"Yeah, about that," Tony glowered at him. "You owe me three ribs and a nose job."

"I think that wouldn't help you much," Bodnar said bitterly.

"Sit down," Ziva pointed his own gun at him. He sat on the couch.

"Why did you kill my father?"

"It wasn't my finger on the trigger."

"It was your order."

"It was in Mossad's best interest."

"How could you?" she shouted at him. Tony noticed her hand started shaking. "My father loved you like son, he trusted you!"

She thought she should just shoot him right there. No further questions. She wanted to watch him die; see the fear in his eyes, see the life leaving his body.

"That thing he was planning with Kazmi... It would ruin our country."

"My father wanted to help our country. He always did everything to protect it, even if it was against the law."

"Eli David was a powerful man. But the deal he was about to made with Arash Kazmi would destroy both nations. You have no idea what is going on in Israel. After you betrayed your people, Eli became very unpopular. Everybody knew about his friendship with Leon Vance. Then he secretly left his country to meet Kazmi in America. They would kill him anyway."

"Then why did you hire somebody to it here?"

"If Eli died here, he would be a martyr for his people, not a traitor. Israel is grieving over the loss of a man who fought for them. It is better if they remember him like that. That was the least I could do for him."

"Who do you think you are to make these kinds of decisions?"

"The Deputy Director of Mossad. At least I was at that time. Ziva, I know you are holding grudge against me, and I would understand if you killed me to revenge your father's death, but don't forget we used to be friends. You used to trust me and my judgement, just like Eli did."

"How dare you," she hissed. "You will rot in hell, Ilan."

Tony was standing behind her, not making a sound. He had his gun in one hand, the other hand in the pocket of his sweatpants.

"I will rot in hell, Ziva?" Bodnar smiled. It was not a pretty smile. "You are a disgrace to your country. The people mourning for your father blame you for his death. And, actually, they are quite right. You betrayed us for the Americans. Your father just wanted to bring you back."

"So that's the story they've been told?" Ziva tried to ignore his words, but they hurt her deeply.

Tony heard her voice tremble and he caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes.

"Okay, that's it," he said, made three steps forward and punched Ilan in the face with as much strength as his recovering body could muster.

"Tony!"

"What? He deserved it." He pressed his gun against Bodnar's head. "I think I have never been so eager to kill somebody. I guess it is true what they say about forbidden fruit."

"What do you know about Orli Elbaz?" Ziva asked.

"Just that she was one of your father's favourites."

"Is she behind any of this?"

"No. She has nothing to do with your father's death or your car accident."

"Then I know everything I needed. Stand aside, Tony."

He didn't move at first, but she looked so determined he obeyed.

Ziva came closer to Ilan, who was sitting still on the couch, with an unpleasant grin on his face. As she was getting closer and closer to him, she started pulling the trigger.

He didn't stop her. It was her choice, her revenge. He could help her cope with the consequences, but he couldn't interfere in a personal affair such as this one.

"Tony, call Gibbs. Tell him we get Bodnar." She didn't do it. She didn't kill him.

"They've made you weak, Ziva."

"No, Ilan. If I were weak, I would just shoot you. But you do not deserve to die. You need to face your actions and their consequences. I would do you a favour by killing you."

"Boss, any time!" Tony shouted all of sudden.

In the next second, someone broke the apartment door down and a bunch of people burst in the room, shouting. One of them was Gibbs. He looked at Ziva, still pointing gun at Bodnar.

Tony took his phone out of his pocket and hung up. "I called them the minute I saw him," he explained to Ziva.

She put the gun on the table and let the guys in black vests take Bodnar away. One of them took the gun and put it in an evidence bag.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked, looking at Ziva.

Ziva nodded and ruffled her hair. "Just a bit shaken."

"My arm hurts," Tony said. "But I regret nothing."

"I'm sorry for the door, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "I can make you a new one."

"Don't worry about it, boss. I'm just glad there's no blood over my couch."

Gibbs smiled, took Ziva's hand and leaned towards her. "I'm proud of you," he whispered into her ear.

"You heard it all?"

"Yes, and he was wrong in everything he said about you. He deserved that punch," he looked at Tony. "You should get some rest now it's over," he smiled again and left the apartment.

"That was a hell of a punch," she said, looking at the couch.

"Thanks."

She remembered their previous conversation. "Before Ilan came, you wanted to say something."

"I still do, but I'd rather say it at some place that has door. I mean, that kind of door that can be completely closed," he said, trying to arrange the broken door so as it looked like it wasn't broken.

"We can always call Gibbs. He is good with wood."

Tony laughed. "Nice rhyme there, Ziva. So, I think that'll do before they come fix it, as long as no one comes in or out. I'm afraid you're trapped here for the night."

"I was not going anywhere," she smiled.

"You can have my bed."

"I think I will take the couch. You should get some rest, I will watch the door."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Tony, I am sure. Go get some sleep."

"Fine. Good night, Ziva."

"Good night, Tony."

She wasn't tired much, so she decided to watch a movie, then she did the washing-up, made a tea, and just laid on the couch, organizing her thoughts, trying to convince herself that her father was deep inside a good man. He may have made many mistakes that she found hard to forgive, but she felt it was her duty to remember him as a good person.

The thinking sent her to sleep eventually. She had a dream about her father, and then about the crash. She woke up, gasping for breath, with her heart beating fast. This dream has come back to her almost every night. She went to pour herself a glass of water and as she was walking by Tony's bedroom, she opened the door a bit and came in. He was in a deep sleep, and she noticed a slight smile on his face. Suddenly, she felt stupid for worrying about him.

When he got up in the morning, the repairmen were already there. It was actually Ziva's phone, not them, what woke him up. Ziva made him a coffee and picked up the call. It was Gibbs.

"I need to go. Vance wants to talk to me."

That could mean two things. He could either want her to explain what happened last night and thank her for not killing Bodnar, or there was the Secretary of Navy sitting in his office, who wanted to

punish her and the team for not obeying the orders.

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

"Will you come back?"

"Do you want me to come back?"

"Well, there's not much food here," he smirked. "I'm just kidding. I would be glad if you came back."

She didn't say anything, just smiled at him, grabbed her phone and her gun from the table and left the apartment.

* * *

**Will Ziva come back?**

**Will they be finally able to find the time to discuss their "post-crash" them, share their secrets and decide what to do next?**

**Your reviews make me write faster, so go ahead and tell me what you think (and if I should continue this). :)**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the third (and probably the last) chapter. It's kind of pure Tiva fluff, so forgive me if it's too pathetic.  
**

**Once again, I'm sorry if there are any language inaccuracies, for I am not a native speaker.**

* * *

It was 8 pm and he's just finished watching the news. The door has been fixed, he even managed to clean the mess the repairmen made, and suddenly there was nothing to do. He's seen too many movies in the past few days to go and watch another one, and he was too lazy to think of some other activity. So he just sat on the couch and kept hypnotizing the door.

Thirty minutes later, he heard knocking. He went to the door and opened them.

"Thank god it's you, I was afraid Bodnar's come back," he smirked at Ziva and invited her in.

"I thought it could be beneficial to your health if you had a decent meal once," she said and put the bags she was carrying on the table.

He peeked in one of the bags. "Italian? You're officially my hero."

"I would come sooner, but I needed to stop by at my place, have a shower, and change clothes..."

"So, what did Vance want?"

"I had to give my statement, and he thanked me for not killing Bodnar."

"We're not in trouble for all that off-book stuff we did?"

"We are, but they have more important things to deal with. At least that is what Vance said."

"Good. You bought wine?" he noticed a bottle in one of the bags.

"Yes, I thought it may come in handy."

He took the bottle out of the bag and smiled. "Does that mean I get to see you drunk?"

"You will never see me drunk, Tony. My alcohol tolerance is quite high. At the point when I get drunk, you would be in a coma."

"Show-off," he frowned and took the bottle to the kitchen, where he put it in the fridge.

They didn't talk much during the dinner. Tony was too hungry to eat and talk at the same time, and Ziva was nervous, because she didn't know what to talk about. Actually, she _knew_ _what_ _to talk about_, but she didn't know how to bring it up. When they finished eating and put the leftovers away, Tony brought the wine along with two glasses.

Ziva took off her cardigan and let her hair down. She sat right next to Tony, not leaving much space between them.

He handed her one glass. "To the fact it is finally over," she raised it, but Tony shook his head.

"To you, Ziva."

"To us. I mean, to how we handled the situation."

"I'll drink to that."

They sat in silence again for a while, sipping wine. Ziva was looking around the apartment as if she was there for the first time. Tony leaned back, stretched his legs and watched her. Her hair was down and tousled, and her eyes were glowing. It was moments like this one that made life beautiful. After all the shit that has happened, there she was, sitting a few inches away from him, safe and sound, with a pensive smile on her face.

He had to paid a ridiculous amount of money for the door repair, his chest and arm hurt, and he was sure the consequences of the team's recent actions won't be nice, but it that moment, he was the happiest man ever, because she was there, and she was smiling, and nothing else mattered.

"That dance in Berlin was nice," she said suddenly.

He stopped staring at her and took a sip of wine. "It was. I think we have a song now."

"I did not really pay attention to the song." She bit her lip.

_One day you will dance with a man who deserves your love._

"I know, you were busy looking for Bodnar. Lucky for you, I've managed to find the song and I downloaded it," he smiled and took his phone out of his pocket. After a few seconds, the room was filled with a pleasant melody.

"I like it," she said and closed her eyes.

"We'll dance again when my cracked ribs fuse together, okay?" he suggested.

"I would like that," she smiled with her eyes still closed.

He refilled his glass and watched her, as she leaned back to make herself more comfortable.

"So, since we have this nice atmosphere here... I think we have some things to discuss, don't we?"

She opened her eyes. "Like Paris?"

"What?"

"Discuss Paris. That is number nineteen on your Bucket list."

"You've read my Bucket list?"

"Only to number twenty. McGee found it," she explained and gave him an innocent smile.

"Of course he did. Well, we never actually talked about Paris."

"Paris was fun. We played cards..."

"Drank wine..."

_Fell asleep in each other's arms while talking about future._

"I think we should discuss Berlin," he said suddenly.

"You mean the time you took your pants off in front of me?" Ziva laughed.

"I'm not ashamed," he shrugged. "You can take your pants off in front of me, if you want. I was talking more about you hanging my clothes and sleeping in bed, not on the couch."

"I thought you did not mind." She seemed confused.

"I didn't mind. I was pleasantly surprised."

"Well, I am full of surprises," she smiled mysteriously.

He put his glass on the table. "Ok then, surprise me again, agent David."

"I was not paying attention to the song in Berlin not because I was looking for Bodnar, but because I was thinking of my father. And you."

"Your father and me?"

"No, my father, and then you."

"Oh. Ok, that surprises me."

"Your turn," she took a sip of wine and turned to him so that she could see straight in his eyes.

"What? This is not a game."

"Come on, Tony. It is fun. We should have fun."

He hesitated for a moment, but then decided to play along. "I almost cried when Bruce Willis died in Armageddon."

"Seriously?"

"Isn't that surprising?"

"Not really."

"Fine. I haven't had any serious relationship since I broke up with Jeanne."

That surprised her. "Not even with EJ?"

"I liked EJ, it was fun being with her, the sex was good, but... I didn't love her."

"That is kind of sad."

"I think our game's just changed to psychotherapy."

"I guess that is just part of our post-elevator us. We are opening up. You said opening up was a good thing."

"But I also said _you_ should open up."

"So you do not need it? There are no things you would like to talk about with someone? Nothing you would like to share?"

"I'm not the sharing type. I deal with things by making fun of them."

"It does not work every time. I understand if you do not want to share personal things with me, but you should share them with someone."

He looked at her, then on the wall, and back at her. "I am afraid of future," he said. "I often feel old and lonely. The only thing I have is my job, and that scares me like hell. I'm scared of dying alone."

"I know that feeling," she said quietly. Her content smile was gone. Tony got a glimpse of sadness in her look.

"Ok, back to our game," he said. "When was the last time you were really happy?"

"Are we playing Truth or dare now?"

"No, just the truth. So?"

"That is a tricky question."

"Then give me a tricky answer."

She bit her lip.

It physically hurt him that she had to think for so long. She deserved to be happy every single minute of every single day.

"I think I am quite happy now," she said. "Bodnar is going in prison, I had a delicious dinner, and I am drinking wine and having a pleasant conversation with you."

"Tm glad my presence contributes to your happiness," she smiled and took a sip of wine as she was thinking of a question.

"So, tell me, what was the first thing you thought of when you woke up after the crash?"

"That my foot was itchy," he laughed, but then he put on a serious face. "My first thought when I woke up was of you. I knew you fell unconscious before I did, so I wanted to know if you were okay."

"That is kind of sweet."

"I was kind of terrified."

"Me too."

"Okay, my turn. So, tell me something you've never told any of your boyfriends."

When he asked that question, he was hoping for some dirty little secret.

She took almost no time to think about her answer. "I love you," she said plainly, looking into his eyes.

Tony stared at her for a few seconds and then he realized she was answering his question.

"Not even after Ray proposed?"

She shook her head. "I could not say it."

"Because you were scared?"

"I could not say it, because I did not love him. And it is my turn to ask now."

"Fire away."

"What was the stupidest thing you've ever done?"

He smiled. "The stupidest thing I've ever done was probably waiting eight years to tell a girl that I've fell hopelessly in love with her."

"Which girl?"

"You."

At first, she thought it was a joke, but Tony's face was serious.

"I can't do this anymore, Ziva. We've danced around each other for eight years. I think it's time for us to sort things out."

"Yes, you are right, Tony. We should do that."

"Look, Ziva, I love you, I really do." He took her hand and just held it. "I know there's rule number twelve, and let's face it, we both are kind of lousy at keeping secrets from Gibbs, but... The only thing I want is to be with you and to make you happy, so I don't care about any stupid rules."

"The rule says: 'Never date a co-worker', not 'Never fall in love with one'," she reminded him quietly. "You know, Tony, if it wasn't for the crash, I would not probably say it, but... For a second there, I thought you were dead, and that made me realize something. People should not wait to tell other people they love them, because they might not get another chance. I was very confused about my feelings for you for a long time, but I am not confused about them anymore."

He looked in her eyes and waited a few seconds. "You're not gonna say it?" he asked almost impatiently.

"I have already said it five minutes ago," she gave him a wide smile.

"But that was - come on, that doesn't count."

"You have waited eight years already."

"Exactly. You should make it up to me and tell me you love me every...let's say twenty minutes," he smirked.

She looked at his watch. "That means you will have to wait for another fifteen minutes."

"Ziva David, are you teasing me?"

"I would never."

He put his hand on her back, gently pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly. She put her hand around his neck and started kissing him more passionately.

He pulled away from her. "Can we do this for the next fifteen minutes?"

"I would like to do it for the next fifteen hours."

"That can be arranged," he leaned back. Ziva smiled and rested her head on his chest.

Tony began to stroke her hair and he almost completely forgot she was pressing her head against his cracker ribs.

"So, is this the 'Post-Crash' us?" she asked. "The 'emotional, I-love-you saying, passionately kissing' us?"

"I like the sound of that."

"What about Gibbs? He will not like the new us."

"He either accepts it, or he fires one of us," he shrugged. "I'm not gonna let you go just because my boss has a set of rules."

"That is very romantic."

She was resting in his arms in silence, listening to the beating of his heart, and it felt like there was no one else in the world, just them.

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember page fifty-seven?"

"Uhm, yes, I guess. Why?"

"I still have it," he grinned.

She looked at him with a serious face.

"What? Too soon?"

"I love you, Tony," she said and she cuddled up against him, putting her arms around him tightly. "And if you want to do page fifty-seven with me, you'll need to get a new bed."

* * *

**I would be really happy if you let me know how you liked it. Also, if you have an interesting ideas/comments, I'll gladly read it. Thank you!**


End file.
